prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Dana Mercer
Dana A. Mercer was the younger sister of Alex Mercer. She was a student of journalism and is the only person Alex could really trust. Early Life Dana Mercer was born nine years after her brother. They never knew their father and due to their mother’s drinking problems, Alex was the only parent figure Dana ever knew. Dana fled to New York five years after Alex moved there to work, hoping to reconnect with him. History At 20 years old, she followed her brother to New York five years after Alex moved there to work for GENTEK. After moving to New York, Dana was unable to get in contact with Alex. Alongside her studies, Dana also wrote for a few local tabloids for a living. A few months later, she was contacted by Alex. He asked her to investigate the activities of Gentek. In hope of helping her brother, Dana started to search for any information about Raymond McMullen the founder of Gentek and all of his associates. Days later, she is arrested by Blackwatch. Alex enters her apartment and kills the soldier who had intruded. She later reveals to Alex what he had asked her to investigate. When she realizes that Alex doesn't remember his past, she helps him discover what had happened to him. The Outbreak With the help of the laptop Alex had sent her before he went missing, Dana was able to help Alex get to Dr. McMullen, the Director of Gentek. Dana discovered that Gentek worked on creating and manipulating viral strands. She also discovers that there had been an outbreak in the past at Hope, Idaho. A young girl had survived the incidents and was now held at Gentek. This information about Gentek, lead Alex to release Elizabeth Greene, a Blacklight being, who later intensified the spread of the virus in the city. In order to find further information about the outbreak, she suggests Alex to contact his ex-girlfriend Karen Parker, who was also an employee of Gentek. Later she discovers a pathologist named Bradley Ragland, who had previously worked for Gentek but had resigned for unknown reasons. With her help, Alex was able to find out who he was before the outbreak. But Dana was disgusted and disturbed when Alex admits of his murderous acts and what her brother had become. However, Alex apologize, pleading that such murders were necessary to regain his life. As he was the only person she ever cared for, Dana forgives him. The Hunter Their reconciliation was cut short when a Leader Hunter, blasts its way into apartment and takes her hostage. Alex, tries to rescue her but his plans are foiled by the military. He than contacts Dr. Ragland for help, who suggest that in order to find his sister, he must consume a leader hunter and master the Hive mind. Prepared to rescue his sister at all costs, Alex master the hive mind. He discovers that Greene had ordered the kidnaping, the reason for this however was not known. With the help of Blackwatch, Alex enters the building where she was kept. He is confronted by Elizabeth Greene, into whom Alex injects a cancer. Her body reacts to this cancer and produces a new form of Hunter. Alex Defeats the hunter and takes her to Ragland. Checking her vitals he suggests that she is stable but unresponsive. Alex leaves her in his care and resumes his hunt. Personality and characteristics Dana was attending Journalism School at NYU. Her nosiness and naturally bulletproof ego led her to a life of investigative journalism. She was good at manipulating people and like her brother, she’s narcissistic and evasive. She was disrespectful, foul-mouthed, and not afraid of a fight. Alex cares deeply for Dana, but it is unknown what his feelings are now that he knows he is not the real Alex Mercer. Trivia *According to Ken Rosman, Dana will appear in Prototype 2. Resembelance Dana hatches resembelance to Rebecca Crane from the Assa ssin's Creed series. They both have short, dark, spiked hair, they both wear grey and have spunky attitudes.They both have similar facial structure,( e.g. both their jaws are low.) Their roels in the games are quite similar, as they both teach the protoganist something new and help him when he's confused. Gallery Dana Mercer 11.JPG Dana Mercer 12.JPG Dana Mercer 14.JPG Prototoo.jpg 1-7074142-5943-t.jpg Category:Civilian characters Category:Prototype Characters Category:Prototype 2 characters